2042 Atlantic Hurricane Season
This season is the Hypothetical Hurricane Season #75 - 2042 video by Force 13, but I decided I wanted to turn the video into a page on here. All credit for the original season goes to Force 13 and TS Ken. This is by far the craziest season I have ever made, so please enjoy (I know its cheesy but I can't think of anything else to say :/). Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2014 till:01/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_157+_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(3,-3) anchor:till from:22/05/2014 till:24/05/2014 color:TS text:Arlyn from:03/06/2014 till:05/06/2014 color:TS text:Breta from:18/06/2014 till:25/06/2014 color:C2 text:Cindy from:12/07/2014 till:18/07/2014 color:TS text:Don from:25/07/2014 till:04/08/2014 color:C3 text:Elle from:05/08/2014 till:12/08/2014 color:C1 text:Franklin from:14/08/2014 till:24/08/2014 color:C5 text:Garnet from:20/08/2014 till:22/08/2014 color:TS text:Harvey from:21/08/2014 till:02/09/2014 color:C5 text:Irma from:28/08/2014 till:06/09/2014 color:C5 text:Jose barset:break from:03/09/2014 till:05/09/2014 color:TS text:Ken from:05/09/2014 till:07/09/2014 color:TS text:Lester from:06/09/2014 till:15/09/2014 color:C4 text:Maria from:07/09/2014 till:08/09/2014 color:TD text:14 from:11/09/2014 till:19/09/2014 color:C5 text:Nicolas from:16/09/2014 till:23/09/2014 color:C4 text:Ophelia from:20/09/2014 till:24/09/2014 color:C1 text:Percy from:21/09/2014 till:29/09/2014 color:C5 text:Rina from:23/09/2014 till:02/10/2014 color:C5 text:Samantha from:24/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:C3 text:Tammy barset:break from:25/09/2014 till:05/10/2014 color:C4 text:Vince from:25/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:C5 text:Wilda from:25/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 color:C3 text:Alpha from:01/10/2014 till:08/10/2014 color:C4 text:Beta from:03/10/2014 till:06/10/2014 color:TS text:Gamma from:03/10/2014 till:11/10/2014 color:C5 text:Delta from:06/10/2014 till:15/10/2014 color:C4 text:Epsilon from:08/10/2014 till:09/10/2014 color:TS text:Zeta from:09/10/2014 till:19/10/2014 color:C5 text:Eta from:13/10/2014 till:20/10/2014 color:C5 text:Theta barset:break from:18/10/2014 till:24/10/2014 color:C5 text:Iota from:22/10/2014 till:29/10/2014 color:C5 text:Kappa from:23/10/2014 till:02/11/2014 color:C5 text:Lambda from:27/10/2014 till:02/11/2014 color:C5 text:Mu from:31/10/2014 till:06/11/2014 color:C5 text:Nu from:08/11/2014 till:11/11/2014 color:C1 text:Xi from:14/11/2014 till:17/11/2014 color:TS text:Omicron from:25/11/2014 till:26/11/2014 color:TS text:Pi bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Tropical Storm Arlyn Tropical Storm Breta Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Elle Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Garnet Tropical Storm Harvey Hurricane Irma Hurricane Jose Tropical Storm Ken Tropical Storm Lester Hurricane Maria Tropical Depression 14 Hurricane Nicolas Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Percy Hurricane Rina Hurricane Samantha Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Vince Hurricane Wilda Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Tropical Storm Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Xi Tropical Storm Omicron Tropical Storm Pi Names The names not retired by the WMO will be reused for the 2048 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Names in italics were retired. The Greek alphabet was used after the English alphabet had been exhausted. Greek names are not retired due to the fact that the Greek alphabet is rarely used. Retirement Due to the damage, deaths, or damage caused by these storms, the WMO decided to retire the names Garnet, Irma, Jose,'' Nicolas'','' Ophelia'','' Rina'','' Samantha'', and'' Wilda the 2048 season. They will be replaced with ''Gary,'' Irvin'','' Jordan'','' Natalia'','' Oscar'', Randal,'' Sandlar'', and William, respectively. Season Effects Category:SuperDestructiveTwister Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Deadly Hurricanes Category:Costly Hurricanes Category:Tropical depression Category:Tropical storm Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 5 Category:Events in the 2040s Category:2042 Atlantic hurricane season